


Guessing Games

by fictorium (orphan_account)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-12 21:03:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/fictorium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma tries to work out Regina's birthday; Regina isn't telling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guessing Games

“Tell me,” Emma demands, hands on her hips and irritation in her voice.

“No,” Regina sighs, not even looking up from the documents she’s signing, one by boring one.

“I’ve looked everywhere,” Emma continues. “Public records, the hospital, and a few places I shouldn’t even have access to. Still, no date of birth anywhere.”

“What a shame,” Regina replies, and it is so completely obvious that she’s smirking.

“On your birth certificate, it’s redacted,” Emma huffs. “Redacted. Are you in the CIA, Regina?”

“Would I tell you if I were?” Regina fires back, making the obvious and infuriatingly accurate point Emma’s been trying to avoid.

“Just tell me,” Emma says, sauntering towards Regina’s desk. She leans forward, placing her hands either side of Regina’s stack of documents. “I don’t have a problem with you being older than me.”

“Older is all you need to know, Miss Swan,” Regina says. “Haven’t you heard it’s not polite to ask a lady her age?”

“Oh, you’re a lady now?” Emma asks, leaning in even closer. “Because you weren’t acting like one this morning, riding my fingers in the backseat of the car.”

Regina exhales sharply at that, with just a hint of a moan in there. Emma licks her lips at the prospect of round two. She honestly doesn’t give a damn what numbers should be on Regina’s birth certificate, because her body and the way it responds to Emma’s every touch make age just an insignificant detail. And if Emma can have her secrets, there’s no reason why Regina can’t have hers.

Irritating Regina as foreplay, though? That’s worth every second of running around town pretending to investigate. Emma decides it’s time to get Regina away from her paperwork once and for all.

“You know, Madam Mayor, here I am essentially bent over your desk, and you’re sitting there with a pen, trying to ignore me,” Emma wiggles her ass in the air to hammer the point home. “Wouldn’t you rather walk around this desk and pull these jeans down?”

“Maybe I’m too old for that nonsense,” Regina spits, not even pausing for breath.

“Come on, Regina,” Emma coaxes gently. “You didn’t have time to get me off this morning, and I don’t think I can wait until tonight.”

“This is not appropriate,” Regina says for approximately the hundredth time since Emma met her.

“Or would you rather I took care of it myself?” Emma teases, pulling one hand away and trailing in across her body until it’s nestled between her legs. “If you don’t mind giving me the desk for a little while…”

“Oh for—” Regina drops the pen and wheels her chair back from the desk. In a few strides, she’s taken up position behind Emma, hands firmly on Emma’s ass. “You’re more trouble than you’re worth, do you know that?”

“I’m worth every bit of it,” Emma says, smiling as she lets her head rest on the desk. Regina is working on pulling the jeans down already, and Emma knows the anger crackling in the air all but guarantees her the kind of fuck she’s been craving all day.

“I’m not telling you,” Regina reminds Emma, even as she skims her palms over Emma’s now naked ass. “And don’t think you can get information out of me this way.”

“We’ll see,” Emma says, bracing for the first smack. It comes in a flash, hard and stinging and everything she hoped for. “We’ll see.”


End file.
